Loving Hermione Granger
by Padfooter
Summary: It's not easy being in love with Hermione Granger, Severus Snape knows and understands that perfectly well. A series of one-shots following the romantic journey of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape as they grow to learn how hard love can be. [My own attempt at the '100 Theme Challenge with individual summaries for each chapter inside] Nominated for the 2016 Bit Fiction Awards!
1. Introduction

_Chapter I: Introduction_

 **A series of one-shots with every chapter being based on one single world – my take on the one hundred theme challenge. Each one shot has its one rating and they are not necessarily in order. Overall the story has been changed to M rating due to future sexual content but most of the chapters are going to be rated T for Teen. The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me but rather it all belongs to the talented and marvelous J.K Rowling –as usual please follow, favorite and review. Cheers, and enjoy!**

 **Summery: The day Severus meets Hermione's parents for the first time.**

 _Chapter Rating: T for Teen_

* * *

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she looked at herself in the mirror –she was wearing a long sleeve black crop top that reached a little above her navel, along with a long dark blue maxi skirt, that reached the soles of her feet, covering her black toeless sandals. Her dark brown hair was braided down the length of her back. She turned to the side, observing every angle possible, she smiled at him in the mirrors reflection – "I'll take your silence as a good sign?"

She chuckled as he shook his head, directing his gaze from her heart shape bum back towards her face. "You look –absolutely beautiful." He muttered breathlessly as he walked towards her, pushing his chest against the warm skin of her back –which was completely exposed minus the few crisscrossing pieces of material. He leaned down and slowly started peppering warm kisses along the column of her neck. "And everything is going to be fine." He said reassuringly, smiling against her skin as she cocked her head to the side giving him better access.

"Says the man who got piss ass drunk last night worrying about what my parents would think about our relationship." He scoffed loudly as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist –pulling her against him. "They just want me to be happy."

"Even if it means dating a man twice your age who also happens to be an ex – professor?" He paused as he glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. Her smile faltered, her shoulders dropped. He quickly pecked her cheek lovingly. "But hey everything's going to be alright right?" Nothing could quite compare to her best mate's reaction when they had found out –Ron had fainted and Harry well, he had tried to be supportive but it was hard for him, especially knowing about the man's past with his mother. "If Potter and Weasley have accepted our relationship –" he paused as she raised her eyebrow at him, "alright maybe accept is an exaggeration but you said so yourself, your parents want you to be happy."

She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. "You are the most amazing man in the whole wide universe, Severus. Why wouldn't my parents love you?" She said enthusiastically, as she began rubbing his skull lovingly with the tips of her fingers.

"Well let's see, I was a Death Eater, I've killed more people than I can count on my hands, again I was your teacher for six years and I also treated you like garbage –" She placed her lips against his once more, shushing him up completely.

"You'll be fine. Now come on we should get going. We definitely don't wanna be late…"

* * *

Now take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine." Hermione said giving him a small smile as her clenched knuckle froze mere inches before the front door.

"I can't tell if that advice is for me or for you?" He said with a low chuckle, his hand tightening around her waist. She poked out her tongue at him before beating her knuckle against the door quickly. The pair waited silently –hushed noises were coming from inside the Granger residence, Severus shuffled from foot to foot nervously, his hand incredibly sweaty against the cool bottle of wine he held in his hand. He immediately dropped her waist as the front door opened before them –a middle-aged couple stood before them bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Hermione sweetheart." The woman quickly dashed forward and grabbed Hermione into a tight embrace –petting the back of the young woman's head in comfort. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Severus remained by Hermione's side, trying not to pay attention to Hermione's father who was glaring at him over his wife and daughters embrace. "Hi, daddy," Hermione said with a bright smile as she pulled away from her mother's embrace.

"Hello, pumpkin." The man said pulling his daughter into a hug –not breaking his eye contact with Severus.

"You must be Severus. Hermione's told us so much about you." He turned around to look at Jean Granger –his mouth dropping open slightly as she pulled him into a hug.

"That indeed. How old are you exactly Severus?"

Severus coughed nervously, glancing at Hermione who gave him a warm and comforting smile. "I'm 41, sir," Severus muttered, looking anywhere but at Hermione's parents; Hermione, on the other hand, observed their faces carefully.

Nobody muttered a word for a good solid thirty seconds –it wasn't until an alarm began blaring through the family home that Jean Granger spoke. "That's my roast! Why don't we all head inside before we catch a sunburn?" She said beckoning her husband into the house, leaving Hermione and Severus to themselves on the front porch.

"This was a terrible idea. Why didn't you mention my age before!" He muttered angrily, smacking his open palm against his forehead.

Hermione slouched his shoulder as she began to play with the tip of her braid, twirling the end around her finger. "I'm sorry. I thought it would just be easier like this but I was clearly mistaken. Let's go inside before my father thinks you're out here molesting me." She said exaggeratingly as she rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand in hers, she pulled him into the house.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he immediately noticed that her parents were nowhere to be seen –he looked down at his hand, having completely forgotten the wine bottle that was clenched in his hand. "What do I do with this?" He asked lifting the bottle towards Hermione.

"I'll go put it in the kitchen. You want a glass?"

"Don't you have something a little stronger?"

"Not funny Severus." She muttered. "Wine's gonna have to do." He nodded, his heart plummeting to his stomach as she disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone in the Granger living room.

It was a quaint little house –perfect for the small family, various framed Muggle photos littered the walls: Hermione as a baby, Hermione at age five during her first ballet recital, Hermione with her school robes. He smiled as he grabbed the frame on the coffee table –it was a Wizarding picture unlike all the previous ones, it was the day Hermione had graduated Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had their arms wrapped around their best friend, the Golden Trio chuckled happily as they smiled back towards him. "So do tell me, Severus, where do you know our darling Hermione from? Your name does seem oddly familiar."

Severus jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the picture frame onto the glass table. He carefully placed the frame back down and turned around –David Granger was standing in the archway that separated the two rooms, he was holding two glasses of wine, one in each hand. He walked towards the couch and took a seat, instructing Severus to do the same –Severus complied, taking a seat on the couch opposite David.

This was it the question he had been dreading from the very beginning. It was already bad enough that he was practically the same age as Hermione's father, but it was about to get much worst once her father would learn about him and Hermione's past. He gladly accepted the glass from David's strong grip, he took a small sip before speaking. "Oh, um actually." He released a shaky breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding in as Hermione waltzed back into the living room, followed closely behind by her Mother.

"Will you stop pestering the man David," Jean instructed pointedly, giving Severus a small smile –he already loved this woman. "Food's going to be ready shortly, I do hope you are hungry Severus."

"I'm starving actually," Severus said taking another sip of wine, the building nerves in his body decreased as Hermione took a seat on the armrest of the couch.

"Now tell me what do you do for a living Severus," Jean asked curiously.

"Oh, I teach." He said with a smile, giving Hermione a sideward glance –he didn't notice the particularly panicked expression that crossed her face. "I teach at Hogwarts." Hermione groaned, and in that moment, Severus knew he had royally fucked up.

He didn't dare look at David's face, Jean, on the other hand, brought her hand to her mouth a small gasp of shock passed her lips. "Hermione? Is there something you aren't telling us sweetheart?"

Hermione caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked between her parents and Severus: her father was incredibly purple in the face, her mother seemed completely scandalized and Severus surprisingly enough seemed perfectly calm and collected. "Okay, fine I admit it. Severus was my teacher while I attended Hogwarts."

"Hermione," David muttered darkly, his glare boring into Severus's forehead! "First of all, you tell me that this man is my age and then you tell me that he was your professor!" David quickly got to his feet and pointed his finger towards Severus. "And you! Why you pinning for young girls like my daughter!"

"Daddy stop!" Hermione said loudly. "Severus and I only began our relationship after I was done Hogwarts, the line was never crossed while I was a student at Hogwarts. He would have never let his professionalism down and I would never have done that you know it."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kick you out of my bloody house right now." David spat ignoring Hermione's speech as he continued branding his finger at Severus.

Hermione stole a sideways glance at her mother who stood in shock next to the couch. "Mum." Hermione mouthed to her mother –silently pleading for some sort of assistance.

"Now David don't you think you're being a little bit rash? It's clear that Hermione cares about him and the same thing can be said about him!" Jean said as she grabbed her husband's arm, pulling him away from Severus.

Severus remained silent as he clutched his glass of wine –he had seen a lot of scary things throughout the course of his life, he had faced Voldemort, Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange; all people ten times more powerful then Hermione's Muggle father; however, he had never been more scared for his life then he was in that moment. He was glad that Jean had some sort of control over her husband.

"But Jean?" David muttered angrily looking towards his wife. "This is our baby girl!"

"Come in the kitchen will you!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Severus to themselves once more.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Severus muttered as he dropped his head into his hand.

"Please don't blame yourself, love," Hermione said sadly as she began to play with his hair –massaging his scalp like she knew he enjoyed. "I should have told them beforehand." She looked towards the doorway of the kitchen. "Just remember that I love you. No matter what anybody says." She continued, dropping a loving kiss on his head.

Unknowingly to her both her parents were observing the exchange curiously –peeking out from behind the archway. "You see David. She cares about him, and she really does seem serious about this –more than she ever seemed to be about Ronald." Jean muttered quietly as the two continued to observe the pair.

"Yea well that Ron bloke was never meant to be with our Hermione," David said, his fist clenched at his sides as Severus pulled Hermione into his lap, kissing her lips swiftly.

"And he seems to care just as much about her." Jean continued with a soft smile. David couldn't exactly argue with his wife –the one striking thing about Severus was the way he looked at Hermione; he knew that look particularly well because that was the same look he gave his wife on a daily basis. "Just give him a chance, if not for my sake then for your daughter's sake alright?" Jean looked towards her husband –waiting for a sign of agreement. She smiled as he slowly nodded.

"I love you too Hermione," Severus said planting another quick and chaste kiss on her lips.

"Alright who's ready for dinner!" The pair sprang apart as Jean walked into the living room. "Come on you love birds before the food gets cold." Both Severus and Hermione quickly got to their feet and followed Jean into the kitchen. David was already sitting at the head of the table. "Hermione you can sit by the window and Severus grab the seat closest to the kitchen." The pair followed her instructions and plopped themselves down in their respected seats.

Severus glanced quickly towards David who was already digging into his plate of roast, baked potatoes, and green beans. "Food smells great mum," Hermione said with a smile as she looked down at her plate.

Severus grabbed his fork and grabbed a bit of roast: a guttural groan escaped his closed lips as the warm food slid down his throat. "This is great Mrs. Granger." He quickly mumbled, diving back into his plate.

"Oh please call me Jean, we are family now," Jean said with a warm smile –a smile that mirrored that of her daughters. Hermione looked like the completely mirror image of her mother, the only physical feature that resembled her father was her nose.

"Jean…" David placed his fork down on the table. Severus's eyes met Hermione's across the table –she winked at him, something that didn't go unnoticed by David who gave a feral cough.

"Now tell me, Severus, what do you teach at Hogwarts?" Jean asked sweetly, ignoring her husband's behavior.

"I teach Potions."

"Potions? What the hell is that?" All three turned towards David –surprised at his sudden interest.

"It's comparable to chemistry here in the Muggle world," Severus said.

"That's fascinating. I remember Hermione always loved Potions didn't you sweetheart." Severus chuckled as David pointed towards his daughter –Hermione's face was now flushed red.

"Daddy," Hermione muttered glaring at her father.

"Well, it's the truth sweetheart." David pointed out, looking back towards Severus.

"What do you do for a living?" Severus asked politely, glancing between the married couple. Hermione smiled as she looked at the exchange, she knew very well that Severus already knew of her parents' dentist practise.

"We own a dentist practise actually." Jean glanced towards her daughter –mother and daughter giving each other a knowing smile as they allowed both men to engage in what resulted in being quite the pleasant conversation…

* * *

"I am completely knackered." Hermione said as she unlocked the door to her flat –Severus's hands were on her waist as he guided her through the door. "And who would have thought that you and my father would have had so much in common –I mean other than the age similarity." Hermione giggled teasingly.

"Oh, you little witch," Severus said feigning bitterness as he quickly began to tickle her sides.

She quickly escaped from his grasp as they began chasing one another around her small flat –her bubbly laughter echoing throughout the otherwise silent home. "You're staying tonight right?" She stopped running, allowing him to grab her waist, placing his lips soundly on hers.

"Of course." He muttered against her lips, his hands slowly began trailing up her sides, exposing the warm skin of her stomach.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said happily, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Whatever for?" He asked curiously, kissing the shell of her ear.

"For being yourself." She sighed happily. "Now please take me to bed."

Before he could even think up of a snarky remark she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled up in his hair as they passionately kissed.

"It would be my honour, Miss. Granger."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of Loving Hermione Granger! As I've already mentioned please let me know what you all thought! Also, if you enjoy my writing please consider reading my story Bottled Happiness which can be found on my profile! Cheers and see you all soon!**

 **Penny x**


	2. Love

_Chapter II: Love_

 **A series of one shot with every chapter being based on one single world – my take on the one hundred theme challenge. Each one shot has its one rating and they are not necessarily in order. The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me but rather it all belongs to the talented and marvelous J.K Rowling –as usual please follow, favorite and review. Cheers, and enjoy!**

 **Summery: The time when Hermione says I love you for the first time**

 _Chapter Rating: Strong M for Sexual Content_

* * *

"Oh Severus." Hermione moaned loudly as their bodies rocked in unison. Her nails raked down the length of his spine sensually –sending shivers coursing through his body.

A guttural moan escaped his parted lips as he opened his eyes briefly, glancing down at her flushed face, which was coated with a thin coat of sweat, her lips partially open, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body arched against his. He smirked as he picked up the pace, he quickly snaked his hand between the apex of her legs, just above the spot where their bodies connected and began to roll the little nub of nerves.

"Sev!" His name escaped her lips as her body began to quiver violently beneath his, he closed his eyes concentrating on not only prolonging his own release but making absolutely sure that she came undone. He sighed in relief as he felt her walls clenching around him. "Oh god, I love you!"

His eyes snapped open at her sudden declaration and he nearly lost his grip on her hip. He glanced up at her face –she seemed completely oblivious to everything around her, simply unaware of the declaration that escaped her lips. He continued pumping into her –all thoughts of his own release long gone as he milked hers. She collapsed against the mattress, her brown eyes found his and she smiled. "That was amazing." She muttered breathlessly, bringing her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her. She smiled against the skin of his neck.

He quickly rolled off of her petite body and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling fan, lost in the constant circle motion as he replayed the words that had escaped her lips moments before. "Hey, are you alright?" He snapped back to reality as her warm body moulded into his, her long brown tresses tickling his chest. She pressed a longing kiss to his collarbone and snaked her arm around his waist as she placed her head on his chest.

"Yes –I'm fine." He muttered distantly as he wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling her tighter into his embrace. Had she really said that? He glanced down at her face, her eyes were closed tightly, a large smile plastered on her face as she snuggled desperately closer to him. Was it truly possible for her –the brightest witch of her age– to be in love with him? He shook his head as he grabbed the hem of the comforter and slowly draped it over their bodies.

"You're amazing you know that?" Hermione muttered sleepily, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

"You're one to talk." He mumbled with his eyes closed, rubbing her bare arm lovingly. She giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand. He opened his eyes as he felt her shift next to him, he sighed in content as her lips found his, a sharp hiss escaped their joined lips as she moved her legs over his, straddling his lap sensually. "Hermione." He pulled back from the kiss, and moved his hands down to her hips, keeping her from wiggling around. "You have to stop."

She looked down at him sadly, her bottom lip caught in a pout as she trailed her finger down the length of his chest. "I know you want me." She said teasingly, smirking down at him, grinding her hips down against his erection.

"I'm tired Hermione." He mumbled darkly as he rolled her off of his body –a slow whine escaped her lips as she landed on the mattress carelessly. "I'm an old man, I don't have as much stamina as I used too." He continued as he rolled onto his side, facing away from the Muggleborn witch.

Her frown deepened as he turned away from her, her heart plummeting to her stomach as he grabbed the comforter once more, pulling it over his naked body. She slumped back against the sheets, wiping away the furious tears that coursed down her cheeks –he could be such a total dick when he wanted too. She turned around as well so that her back was facing his; their skin not touching, but close enough to remember that the other was there. She closed her eyes and wrapped the comforter around her body, desperately wishing that he wouldn't notice her quivering body beneath the sheets.

He closed his eyes and took a quiet intake of breath, trying to ignore her quivering body next to his –he felt so cold almost as if they were miles apart. How could she possibly love him? He was nothing, nothing compared to what she was, her mind so beautiful and complex, her body so youthful and free –he didn't deserve her.

* * *

"I just don't understand Ginny." Hermione said with a frown as she took a small sip of the scorching liquid. "We had mind blowing sex and then nothing, no cuddling, no kissing nothing. When I woke up this morning he was gone."

Ginny clapped her friend on the shoulder in comfort. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." She offered reassuringly. Ginny had been the first to know about Hermione's love affair with their old Potions Professor, and despite her initial shock, she had been one hundred percent behind her, promising to go whoop his ass in oblivion dare he ever hurt her.

"A misunderstanding of what Gin?" Hermione blurted out, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Hermione's head snapped upwards to look at her best friend, her mouth open ajar at Ginny's accusation. "I –I can't be in love with Severus Snape." She said with a frown.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's Severus Snape. Our old Potion Professor, Ex-spy for the order, Ex-Death Eater –I." Hermione stopped, looking at her trembling hands.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Hermione. I have never seen you this happy –not even when you were with Ron." Ginny said with a smile, placing her hand over Hermione's. "He makes you so utterly happy, and you keep talking nonstop about how an amazing lover he is."

"He does know how to please a woman let me tell you that," Hermione said as a blush crept up her neck. Ginny giggled softly.

"You see."

"And he is incredibly sweet." Hermione continued with a soft smile and a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright well answer me this. Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?" Hermione nodded slowly, wiping away a stray tear that trickled down her cheek. "Well, you have your answer," Ginny replied giving Hermione a smile. "Now you need to go to his flat and tell him how much you love him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Hermione asked shyly, her dark locks framing her oval shaped face. "What if he just rejects me then what?"

"Then he's a complete fool. And anyways, Hermione Jean Granger does not need a man to have her life fulfilled –I mean sure the sex is great but we can always get you, someone, to fill those shoes." Hermione chuckled loudly, slapping her friend on the shoulder jokingly. "I'm completely serious thought, go and tell him how you feel."

Hermione nodded confidently, her mind set on what would happen next.

* * *

"Sev?" Hermione said loudly throughout the small flat, her booming heart beating out of her chest. She took a deep breath as she slowly began walking through the flat. She had only been in his flat a handful of times, he always preferred to go back to hers –she didn't understand why his place was nice, it was homey in Severus's own kind of way. It was a very impersonal type of home, there were no pictures frames anywhere, no little trinkets up on display, nothing of the sorts.

She sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, frowning at the sight before her: two empty wine glasses were placed on the counter, both empty, however, one of the two glasses had a red lipstick stain on its edge. She blinked back tears as she spun on her heels, marching angrily towards the front door –she should have known, she should have known better than to trust a conniving Slytherin.

With a sudden pop, she was gone, her body racked with heavy sobs as she landed in her living room. Her legs gave up beneath her weight and she crumbled to the ground. "Bloody Slytherin's" she said between sobs, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Hermione?" She turned around at the sound of his voice, his face laced with worry as he rushed to his knees next to her. "What's the matter?" He continued, bringing his hand up to cup her face, wiping a stray tear away.

She pushed herself away from him, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled miserably, eyeing him wearily.

"I came here to see you. I missed you." He said with a soft smile, pressing his lips against hers.

"I went to your flat. I know about her." Hermione spat bitterly, pulling away from his kiss, ignoring the throbbing sensation at in her navel.

He cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his hand falling to her lap, grabbing his in hers, running his thumb across her knuckles lovingly.

"You had two wines glasses in your kitchen and one of them had a lipstick stain on it." She mumbled sadly, bowing her head down to look at their entwined hands that rested in her lap. "You can just say it."

He chuckled deeply, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Narcissa came over." Hermione's head snapped upwards to look at his face. "I needed her opinion."

"Opinion with what?" She said, shifting her position slightly.

"How about I show you?" He gingerly got to his feet, grabbing her hands in his he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her up the stairs. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night." He whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss to the shell of her ear. "I don't even think you understand what happened."

"You're right I don't," She said weakly, her arms limp at her sides as they neared her bedroom.

"You muttered those three little words last night." She froze. "And I'm not gonna lie, it scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." She muttered breathlessly, unable to believe that she had admitted her love to him during sex. "I understand if you don't feel the same –" He immediately shushed her by placing his lips on hers once more.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one whose sorry." He pulled back away from her and slowly placed his hand on the doorknob that lead to her bedroom. "After I left his morning I owled Narcissa, asking her to come over because I needed some female advice. You know my history; you know my harboured feelings for Lily Potter." He took a deep breath, glancing at her face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "And no I do not still hold feelings for her if that's what you're thinking." He slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open –a soft gasp left Hermione's closed lips.

The room was dimly lit, the only light emitting from the dozen floating candles that littered the ceiling –something that reminded her strongly of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Brightly colored rose petals were scattered everywhere around the room, around the bed on the ground as well as on the soft bed sheets. She turned to look at him, her face in awe, her chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears. "Severus." She said with a smile as she walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what to say."

"Then let me speak." He said as he followed her into the room, dropping to his knees in front of her. "I will never understand what you see in me. Never in a million years did I expect to be this lucky and to have someone so perfect like you love me." He took a shaky breath and grabbed her hands in his. "I love you Hermione Granger, more then words can ever say."

Hermione smiled down at him. "Say it again."

"I love you." He repeated once more, getting to his feet pushing her against the bedsheets.

"Again."

"I love you." He continued as he slowly began peppering her soft skin with kisses, starting with the column of her neck. "I love you." His hands leaving featherlike touches to her sides making her writher under him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mewled loudly. "Oh god do I love you."

He smiled down at her, so utterly happy, for one of the first time in his life. He had this beautiful, smart and amazing witch, moaning beneath him –life definitely couldn't get any better then that.

* * *

 **I know super sappy ending but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourite and follow list I highly appreciate it! If you like what I do please go check out my multi chapter fic entitled Bottled Happiness which can be found on my profile! Cheers and see you all soon!**

 **Penny x**


End file.
